


[podfic] Pound Puppies

by reena_jenkins, sunsetmog



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Not!Fic, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Podfic, Pretend Boyfriends, Puppies, Real Boyfriends, Romance, Spencer Has A Life Plan, They Co-Own A Puppy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not!fic. In which Brendon works with dogs, and Spencer is reeling from his girlfriend breaking up with him and messing up his life plan. Or, how Spencer learned to live outside the box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pound Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pound Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345546) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

********

**Length:** 00:42:57  
  
  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3[ **over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Pound%20Puppies_.mp3)(thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)!)

 


End file.
